


Determined to Care

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda has to prove his feelings to Jounouchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is a Japanese guy in Japan and owns Yugi-Oh. I’m a Chinese girl in America and I’m broke. We are not one in the same. XD  
> 

The moment he saw him, Honda knew that Jounouchi had been street fighting again. He scowled and pulled his blond friend inside and to the bathroom to get a shower started. The other teen was too dirty to patch up without being washed first. “You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? This looks like a knife fight!”  
“It was,” Jounouchi answered without any care to his condition.

“Dammit! You’re going to die if you keep this up!” Jounouchi shrugged at the angry brunet’s words.  
“It’s not like anyone would care if I did croak.” The blond felt a fist connect with his cheek. “Ow! Fuck!” Hands grabbed his collar and shook him.  
“I care, you selfish bastard!” Jounouchi’s golden brown eyes were wide as Honda continued to yell at him. “Say stupid shit like that again and I’ll hafta kill you myself! You understand me? Well?!”  
“Yeah, man. I get it.” Honda released him.

Jounouchi was in awe. Never had anyone shouted at him in his defense. It made his chest heat up in that strange way he didn’t understand. “But why?”  
“What?” Honda looked surprised by the simple question.  
“Why do you care?” He watched as the brunet’s face went pink.  
“Cause I do. I like you.”  
“You ‘like’ me? Ha, I’ve heard that one before.” Honda scowled again.  
“Dammit, you think I’d go through this kind of crap all the time for someone I didn’t like?”  
“Whatever,” he snorted.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Honda ground out.  
“It means I’ve heard this bullshit before,” the blond snapped as he yanked his clothes off and climbed into the shower. His friend growled.  
“Do I have to prove it to ya or something?”  
“Duh.”

Honda made a sound of frustration and rage. Jounouchi was always doing this. He pushed away anyone who tried to get close to him. But Honda wasn’t going to take that. He wouldn’t allow the blond to push him away!

Honda chucked his clothes and stepped into the shower with the other male. “Hey! I can wash myself!” Jounouchi protested. He didn’t get the chance to say more before Honda had him in a lip-lock. The brunet pinned him to the ceramic wall, grinding their hips together in delicious friction.  
They bit and sucked as they kissed like starving animals. Jounouchi’s nails scratched down Honda’s back, leaving long welts that would make wearing a shirt torture later. But Honda didn’t care about that now. He had the man he wanted in his arms, and he was willing.

“Screw the foreplay, just fuck me,” Jounouchi demanded between pants.  
“But--”  
“No buts! Fuck me now!” The blond turned himself to face the wall and presented his backside to his soon-to-be-lover. “C’mon!” Honda swallowed and nodded.

Grabbing the strong hips, Honda began to thrust into Jounouchi’s hot ass. “God... Fuck!” Jounouchi had bucked hard, forcing the brunet all the way in with just a single stroke.  
“Yeah! Like that!”  
There was no stopping the chain reaction. Honda began slamming himself into the pliant body, Jounouchi’s moan-filled curses only fueling his passion higher than ever. Never had Honda ever been with anyone who fit the wildcat description so well before. The blond wanted more, needed more. He wanted to be bitten and have his ass slapped. Honda wasn’t about to deny him any of it.

“Shit! I’m cumming!” And Jounouchi’s body was jerking with the spasms of ecstasy.  
“Hahn!” Honda climaxed soon after, pumping him full of his seed. Once his breath was under control, he carefully pulled out and vaguely noticed his cum leak out to be washed away. He kissed a bite he had left on a broad shoulder. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.”

Jounouchi got directly under the shower spray to finish washing off, not saying a word to the brunet for several minutes.

“You still want me even after having a piece?” the blond finally asked. Honda wrapped his arms around Jounouchi and kissed his ear.  
“I couldn’t stop if I wanted to.”

Jounouchi closed his eyes and was glad for the shower.  
It hid the tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
